Baron Von Steamer
)https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ベイマック_ス・シリーズ |aliases = |sex = Male |race = Human (Cyborg) |age = 50+ (exact unknown) |likes = Steampunk machinery Old technology |dislikes = Boss Awesome and his family Millenials Electricity Modern technology |occupation = Supervillain |status = Arrested |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Fred's Bro-Tillion" |voice actor = Jeff Bennett |designer(s) = Yuhki Demers}} Baron Von Steamer is a steampunk-inspired supervillain from Big Hero 6: The Series. Background Von Steamer claims he was a known villain back in his day. He has been around for half a century since the age phonograph cylinders were used, clashing with Boss Awesome hundreds of times but failing all of his schemes because he always explained his plans to him and never had a back-up plan. Still, Boss Awesome became his arch-nemesis and Steamer swore revenge on him every time he was defeated. He had multiple hideouts back then, but in the modern day most of them have been replaced with Noodle Burger restaurants. Personality Baron Von Steamer speaks in a Victorian English accent and is very intelligent. He is a steampunk aficionado and is obsessed with technology that is powered by steam. However, because of his old age, he is somewhat absent-minded and easily confused, capturing Wasabi as he believed he was Boss Awesome's son, Fred. Even after so long, Baron Von Steamer still holds a grudge against Boss Awesome, having formulated a revenge scheme against the retired hero by planning to kidnap his son in hopes of drawing his father out and save him. Steamer's plan are always foiled, and he constantly swears revenge on his foes. Appearance Baron Von Steamer is a cyborg who has many mechanical pieces on his upper body. He has a prosthetic right arm equipped with a huge claw while he carries a steam gun with his left hand. He also carries a big steam boiler. His head is bald, with his right eye replaced by a metallic eye that switches between a yellow lens and a microscopic lens. Boss Awesome also claims that Steamer was old back in the day during their confrontations, implying that his appearance hasn't changed much since then. Powers and Abilities *'Vanishment:' Somehow, Von Steamer is able to disappear while surrounded by clouds created by his steam gun. Equipment *'Claw:' In place of his right hand, Baron Von Steamer has a large three-fingered claw. *'Steam Gun:' A powerful gun that can create large clouds and surround himself in them. *'Giant Drill:' A vehicle that he uses to transport while underground. *'Spider-Mech:' A spider-shaped vehicle, it was able to shoot lava and had two giant hammers attached to it. *'Giant Statue:' It was a giant mech disguised as a monument for Boss Awesome, but later transformed into a statue of Von Steamer, and then into a submarine. *'Security Machine:' A machine which activates and operates by itself to get rid of intruders. History In "Fred's Bro-Tillion", Von Steamer crashes Fred's bro-tillion party seeking revenge against Boss Awesome once more. He is looking for Boss Awesome's son to kidnap him. Cornering Fred and Wasabi, he takes Wasabi instead of Fred, comparing him with a poster of Boss Awesome and claiming they're alike. Fred and his friends visit Mr. Frederickson's superhero lair, where he appears on a computer screen and reveals many of Von Steamer's hideouts. Fred points out that most of these have turned into fast food restaurants, except for two that are on separate sides of the city. Hiro then suggests the team to split and look for Wasabi. Meanwhile, Von Steamer is shown holding Wasabi captive. Wasabi tries to tell him he isn't Boss Awesome's son but Von Steamer ignores him or thinks he's just trying to fool him. Hiro and Baymax go to one of the locations, which is an abandoned subway station. Upon arriving they hear a recorded message from Von Steamer for intruders, triggering a booby-trap that almost crushes Hiro, but Baymax is able to stop it. Baymax starts looking for more traps and Hiro picks up a heat signal. The signal turns out to be a steam train and the duo runs away from it. Baymax covers Hiro and bends the rails, crashing the train. The recorded message starts looping and Hiro finds out it was recorded on an old vinyl player, proceeding to stop it. The other location is an old ironworks. After Hiro and Baymax realize Baron Von Steamer wasn't in the first location, they leave to get there. Meanwhile Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon and Fred arrive at the ironworks, where Von Steamer held Wasabi in a cage, slowly lowering it to hot lava. Fred burns the mechanism holding it, and Go Go pushes Wasabi out of danger. Von Steamer then pulls a lever that sucks him into a tube, soon returning in a giant spider-like machine. Baymax and Hiro arrive, putting Wasabi away from the fight as he was the only one without his suit. Baron Von Steamer manages to beat Go Go, Honey Lemon, Baymax and Hiro. Fred was the last one remaining but stood in shock as he is afraid of spiders. Realizing that all his friends are unable to fight, he gets the courage to fight Steamer. Fred tells Von Steamer that he's the one he was looking for, to which Von Steamer replies that he does see the resemblance between him and Boss Awesome, despite Fred wearing his full suit. Using the dance moves that Baymax taught him for his bro-tillion, Fred destroys the machine's legs and melts them. Von Steamer then retreats and swears revenge on Fred, escaping through another tube but getting stuck at first. The team then use Von Steamer's machinery to give Aunt Cass a new espresso machine. Much later, Steamer attempts a new plan after having learned from all his past mistakes, by building a giant mech-statue and disguising as a monument dedicated to Boss Awesome. He sent a message to Boss Awesome challenging him to a showdown or otherwise he'd destroy San Fransokyo. Boss Awesome's butler, Heathcliff, received the message and called Big Hero 6 instead. They spoke about it with Frederickson, but he would be unable to get to the city in time since he was saving sloths halfway across the world. Frederickson explained that Steamer has pulled the same stunt for years, and so Hiro thought of dressing up Fred as Boss Awesome so that Big Hero 6 could defeat him instead. Fred trained to learn his father's signature moves and he dressed up as Boss Awesome. Arriving at Night Market Square, Fred waited for Steamer while the rest of Big Hero 6 waited for Steamer to reveal his plan and stop him. However, Steamer took Fred (actually believing he was Boss Awesome) to the statue and kept him chained, but decided this time he would not explain his plan. Big Hero 6 heard about this but were unable to find Steamer, until Obake hacked their communicators and hinted at Steamer's location. The statue then changed from Boss Awesome's form to Von Steamer's, and the team saw Steamer was gonna suck up all of the bay's water to blast the city. Hiro and Baymax went underwater and quickly destroyed the tube sucking it up, so the plan was foiled and Fred cheered. Steamer however also had a Plan B this time, and the statue turned into a submarine which launched heat-seeking missiles aimed at the city. Wasabi, Go Go and Honey Lemon then intervened with Wasabi's car which could dive underwater, so they rediverted the missiles right back at Steamer and blew up his mech. Von Steamer then attempted to escape, but was trapped and tickled by Fred into giving up. When he was put in the Wasabi's car, Fred revealed he was not Boss Awesome and Steamer realized it was Boss Awesome's son, then swore revenge on him. Go Go however shut the door closed as she was tired of hearing about the revenge vow from him. In "Countdown to Catastrophe", Steamer is still arrested, so Honey Lemon and Wasabi go back to his abandoned lair to "borrow" his phonograph in order to play an old wax cylinder left by Lenore Shimamoto. While in the lair, the duo trigger an alarm that activates one of Steamer's machines and begins attacking them. Wasabi almost falls down the lava pit where he was first captured, until Honey Lemon destroyed the machine with an icicle chem-ball and pulled Wasabi out with another one. Before they take Steamer's phonograph, they play the wax cylinder it had, which revealed one of Von Steamer's plans which involved leaving free cookies under a cage to trap Boss Awesome, but Steamer caught himself instead and cried that he failed at it. Honey Lemon then leaves a note with a heart and she and Wasabi leave with the phonograph. Trivia *Baron Von Steamer shares some similarities with the Marvel villain Baron von Strucker. Besides the name, Strucker has a monocle in many of his appearances and uses a mechanical arm called Satan Claw as his weapon; while Steamer also has a monocle-like piece covering his eye and a mechanical claw. Both characters even use them on their right hands and eyes. **In the film, Go Go grabs one of Fred's comics which featured a similarly-named fictional villain named "Baron von Destruct". *His Japanese name is simply "Baron Steamer". *Baron Von Steamer can be seen briefly in the series intro for Seasons 1 and 2 in a small hexagon when Hiro expands his hands. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains